Quarter Quell : Book One
by MockingbirdStark
Summary: Les premiers Jeux d'Expiation sont sur le point de commencer. Les tributs seront choisis par les habitants de leur propre district. Puisse le sort leur être favorable.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle story (j'avais un ancien compte, mais un petit malin a hacké mon adresse email et j'ai du refaire un compte...). J'espère que ma vision des Editions d'Expiations vous plairont, car je pense faire une fanfiction sur les trois éditions (la troisième Expiation du POV de Peeta).

Je suis ouverte à toutes remarques (positive et négative) constructive !

Enjoy !

Un grand fracas me fait ouvrir les yeux. Avant d'avoir croisé le regard de la personne responsable, je sais déjà qu'il s'agit de mon frère, Zeke. Je me redresse sur un coude et je lui lance un regard mauvais. Mais il en a l'habitude, et il se contente de traverser la pièce en se dirigeant vers moi avec son habituelle démarche tranquille. Quand il est à mon niveau, et s'assoit sur mon lit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Alors Zé, prête pour aujourd'hui ?

Pure question rhétorique. Il sait que personne ne peut être prêt pour cette journée, car il s'agit de la Moisson. Et encore, pas d'une Moisson ordinaire, mais celle des Premier Jeux d'Expiation. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien. Je me souviens encore de l'annonce des Jeux de cette année comme si elle avait eu lieu hier. Nous étions tous assis sur le petit canapé du salon, devant notre pauvre télévision qui allait finir par rendre l'âme un jour ou l'autre. Mes parents se regardaient anxieusement, et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Après tout, quelle allait être la différence entre les Jeux habituels ?

_Le logo du « Aphrodite Show » était apparu à l'écran, et Aphrodite June était apparu sur la scène. Elle avait son habituelle perruque couleur jaune fluo, ainsi que son tailleur vert pomme qui faisait très mal à voir. Pour nous du moins, pauvre habitant du District Douze qui avaient rarement l'occasion de voir des couleurs aussi vive. De son sourire éclatant, elle annonça l'arrivée du Président Snow qui allait annoncer l'Édition d'Expiation. Celui-ci arriva, accompagné d'un petit garçon vêtu d'un costume blanc. _

_-Chers habitants de Panem ! Comme vous le savez, tous les 25 ans se déroulera une édition particulière des Jeux, appelé Edition d'Expiation. Les règles de chaque édition ont été fixé le jour de la mise en place des Hunger Games, et elles ont été sellé dans des enveloppes. Voyons maintenant les règles de la première édition ! _

_Le président se rapproche du jeune garçon qui détient le coffret où se trouvent les enveloppes – je suppose. En effet, quand il l'ouvre, on remarque de nombreuses autres enveloppes, toutes sellé de la même manière, mais avec un nombre différent dessus. Le président se saisit de l'enveloppe avec le nombre 25 et l'ouvre pour en sortir un carton. _

_-Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district devra tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteront._

_Mon souffle se coupa, et je regarde stupéfaite l'écran. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mes parents avaient l'air aussi angoissés. Tous les vingt-cinq ans, l'édition est différente. Cette fois-ci, nous choisirons qui partira aux Jeux. C'est encore plus horrible que la méthode traditionnelle. Habituellement, le hasard fait le travail, cette année les habitants du district Douze choisiront les tributs. _

-Ferme la idiot, comme veux-tu que ça aille quand un abruti pareil vient me réveiller ?

Il rit doucement, et pose sa main sur mon épaule et me la presse. Je sais que ce que me fait mon frère n'est pas un traitement de faveur par rapport à mes deux autres sœurs – Marlene et Bethany -

mais elles ne sont pas encore éligibles et il n'éprouve donc pas la même peur à leur égard. Pas encore. Je suppose que lorsque leur tour arrivera, j'angoisserai plus pour elle que pour moi. Mon frère n'est plus éligible.

-Madame Maria vous a préparé un petit-déjeuner royal Mademoiselle Azenor.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil, se lève et me tend la main. Je l'attrape et il me hisse sur mes pieds. Mes parents m'ont dit que Azenor est un prénom ancien et que sa signification est « d'un grand courage ». Je ne me suis jamais trouvé particulièrement courageuse, toujours en train de refuser les propositions de mes amis de les accompagner les soirs d'été dans la forêt, ou même de m'aventurer en dehors de la maison seule la nuit.

Dans la cuisine, ma famille entière est réunie. Mes deux parents, Maria et Robert ainsi que Marlene et Bethany. Celles-ci me font un grand sourire joyeux. Marlene - qui est la plus jeune - a six ans, et Bethany n'a que huit ans. L'horreur des Jeux n'a pas encore pourri leurs esprits, et pour elles ce n'est qu'un jour férié à passer avec sa famille et ensuite aller faire la fête avec le district le soir.

Comme tous les matins de Moisson, le petit déjeuner se passe silencieusement. Personne n'est réellement d'humeur à parler à part mes sœurs. Cela nous fait du bien à tous d'entendre leurs histoires , mais leurs babillages ne durent pas longtemps, et un silence de mort s'abat sur la cuisine.

La matinée se passe de la même façon, et plus les minutes passent, plus j'ai la gorge qui se noue. Les jeux sont peut-être différents cette année, mais ai-je réellement une chance de passer au travers des Hunger Games ? Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'être choisi. Le repas du midi se déroule dans une atmosphère plus pesante, ce qui me contracte encore plus l'estomac. Le visage de mes parents est tiré, leur expressions sont maussades. Ils sont toujours comme ça à l'approche de la Moisson. Je passai les dernières minutes avant notre dépars à peaufiner ma tenue, en ajoutant dans mes cheveux une magnifique rose rouge qui provient directement de la boutique de fleuriste de mes parents.

Le trajet vers la grande place se déroule dans la même atmosphère, aucun échange verbal, aucun éclat de rire. Rien. Mes parents sont plus angoissé qu'à l'accoutumée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, pour moi il ne s'agit que d'une Moisson comme une autre.

Comme chaque année, la grande place est bondée. Les parieurs passent à travers la foule pour relever des paris, les plus jeunes enfants se pressent contre leurs parents et les gamins de douze ans se pressent les uns contre les autres dans l'espace qui leur est désigné. Vraiment, comment peuvent-ils être aussi terrifié alors que cette année, nous avons dû faire un vote pour choisir les tributs. Qui aurait pu mettre le nom d'un gamin de douze dans l'urne ? L'âge était marqué à côté du nom et prénom, il faut vraiment être sans cœur, pour envoyer un gamin de douze ans dans l'arène.

Je me retourne une dernière fois vers mes parents puis je me dirige vers la Pacificatrice qui se charge du recensement. Elle prélève une goute de mon sang, puis me libère et je pars me placer dans la file des adolescents de mon âge. Nous sommes tous angoissés, et échanger un mot n'est pas envisageable si nous voulons conserver notre maigre repas dans nos estomacs.

Le silence (bien qu'il n'y ait pas énormément de bruit) se fait sur la grande place lorsque le maire – Mr Greenwood – pour prononcer son fameux discours (il rappelle l'histoire du pays, que nous connaissons tous sur le bout des doigts car on nous le fait apprendre à l'école et qu'il le répète chaque année. Nous pourrions tous prendre sa place, et énoncer le discours. Sauf que je ne supporterai pas de voir les visages des enfants qui risquent de mourir face à moi). Ensuite, il nous rappelle (comme si nous pouvions oublier) que cette année les Jeux seront différents.

-Cette année, vous avez procédé à un vote pour élire les tributs féminin et masculin qui partiront au Capitole pour disputer le titre de Vainqueur des Vingt-cinquième Hunger Games. Le dépouillement a eu lieu il y a quelques minutes par un quelconque citoyen du Capitole désigné au hasard. Les noms du jeune homme et de la jeune fille qui ont eu le plus de voies dans l'urne ont été mit dans une enveloppe et sera dévoiler aux habitants par notre hôtesse !

Nala Rhinestones est notre hôtesse, et accessoirement notre mentor étant donné que le district Douze n'a aucun vainqueur, depuis une bonne décennie et pourtant son physique ne change pas. A part peut-être sa couleur de peau qui varie selon la mode du Capitole (une fois elle était couleur jaune fluo, vraiment horrible à regarder). Cette année, elle est peinte en violet foncé et ses sourcils sont roses. Son tailleur, quant à lui, est bleu clair.

-Bienvenu habitants du district Douze ! Bienvenue aux Vingt-cinquième Hunger Games ! Comme votre maire l'a précédemment déclaré, les noms des tributs désignés sont enfermés dans ces enveloppes !

En disant cela, elle brandit comme un trophée les deux enveloppes qui désigneront les deux malheureux qui auront l'extrême chance de mourir dans l'arène des Hunger Games. Elle s'écarte de quelques pas du micro et ouvre les deux enveloppes d'un geste théâtral.

-Comme toujours, les dames d'abord !

Elle parcourt du regard la foule de jeune fille devant elle et un doux sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres. J'essaye de me mettre à place de cette personne. Comment fait-elle pour arriver à dormir alors que son travail c'est d'accompagner et de conseiller deux adolescents (ou deux enfants, nous avons eu une année où le tribut masculin et le tribut féminin avaient douze ans. Ils n'ont pas tenu le bain de sang) ?

-Azenor Blackwell !

J'ai l'impression qu'on me poignarde. J'étais si sûre déchaper à la Moisson, car malgré qu'on ne me connaisse pas réellement, je ne suis pas comme ces filles méchantes qui passent leur temps à terroriser les plus jeunes. Mais je me suis trompé. Ils ont préféré choisir une fille effacée qui n'a jamais voulu de mal à personne et qui n'aurait pas hésité à venir en aide à quelqu'un si tel avait été le besoin. Je sais que mes parents n'y étaient pour rien, mais que c'est les autres qui ont décidé de mon sort. Les familles des enfants avec qui je mange le midi au collège, ont-ils mi mon nom ? Mes professeurs, qui sont ravis de mes notes, ont-ils sellé mon avenir avec un bout de papier ? Le boucher, le boulanger, le cordonnier, l'épicière, ont-ils décrété qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui parte mourir dans l'arène ? Jamais je ne pardonnerais à ceux qui ont pu faire ça. La population du district compte beaucoup trop d'habitant pour qu'ils aient tous des filles éligibles.

Je m'avance vers l'estrade la tête haute, et le regard dur pour prouver que oui, je sais que ce n'est pas un hasard. Les filles plus âgées baissent le visage sur mon passage, et je sais qu'envisager une volontaire est impensable. Nala Rhinestones m'accueille chaleureusement, et pour une fois je ne suis pas furieuse contre cette stupide habitante du Capitole. Non, ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé de mon sort, mais mon propre district.

Celui-ci a le visage déformé par la culpabilité parce que la plupart savent qui je suis. La fille du fleuriste, celle qui fait les bouquets pour les rares mariages.

-Et maintenant, au tour des garçons !

Elle sort le carton de l'enveloppe.

-Ethan Grey !

Dieu merci, je ne le connais pas. Il doit venir de la Veine car il possède le physique caractéristique de ses habitants. Teint olivâtre, des cheveux coupés court bruns et des yeux gris. Il n'est pas bien nourri, cette conclusion me saute aux yeux lorsqu'il s'avance sur la scène et que je remarque que sous sa chemise blanche, les os de ses côtes ressortent. Son expression reflète la mienne avec ce sentiment de trahison peint sur son visage. Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir trahie.

Sont-ils contents de voir qu'il ne s'agit que de pauvres gamins qu'ils ont à peine rencontrés dans toute leur vie ? Je suppose que non, mais savoir que c'est mon propre district que me conduit vers l'arène fait naître un sentiment de trahison dans ma poitrine.

Le maire entame la lecture du Traité de la Trahison, puis Nala nous conduit à l'intérieur de l'Hôtel de Justice pour les habituels adieux – car dans notre district, cela ne peut pas être des au-revoir car ils impliquent un éventuel retour – avec notre famille et nos amis. Je me demande qui viendra. Mes parents, mon frère ainsi que mes sœurs. Et ensuite ? Mes amis viendront-ils ?

L'hôtel est très luxueux. Bien plus luxueux que la plupart des habitations du district. Les fauteuils sont en velours rouge, assorti à la moquette de la même couleur. Je passe mes doigts sur le bois de la petite commode en m'extasiant sur la douceur du bois. A la maison, le bois est rêche et la plupart du temps, des échardes se plantent dans nos mains.

La porte s'ouvrant à la volée me sort de mes pensées et ma famille entre. Les yeux rougis de ma mère me prouvent qu'elle pleure depuis longtemps déjà. Probablement depuis l'annonce de mon nom. Je croise les bras sur la poitrine et les regarde en retenant mes larmes. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, pas immédiatement.

-Est-ce que vous savez ? Qui a mis mon nom ?

Je les regarde, puis je secoue la tête.

-Non, laissez tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Le sanglot lâché par mère agit comme un déclic et je les prends dans mes bras. Je sens les petites mains de mes deux sœurs s'enrouler autour de mes jambes et l'odeur de mon frère nous enveloppe. Nous restons comme ça pendant de longues minutes, et j'en profite pour m'imprégner de cet instant. Voilà le souvenir qu'il faudra emporter dans l'arène, celui d'une famille qui m'attend à la maison.

-Le temps est écoulé. Veuillez sortir.

Le Pacificateur attrape mes parents par les bras et les pousse vers la porte. Mon frère m'attrape par les épaules et rapproche son visage à ma hauteur.

-Écoute moi Azenor, tu as un avantage par rapport aux autres tributs, il faut que tu l'utilises !

-Ah oui, quoi ?

Le Pacificateur attrape mon frère et le pousse sans ménagement hors de la pièce.

-Tu sais reconnaître les plantes comestibles !

Il ajoute autre chose, mais la porte se referme entre nous et je n'entends plus rien. Je soupire, passe la main sur mon visage et chasse rapidement la larme qui coule de mon œil. Je dois encore me retenir, je ne dois pas craquer avant d'être dans le train.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois sur Caroline, Darren et Cathy. Ils ont tous le visage attristé, mais ils ne montrent pas la même peine que ma famille. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, mais c'est pourtant ce que je fais. Lequel d'entre eux à signer mon arrêt de mort en assurant leur propre survie ?

-Azenor, on est... désolé de ce qui t'arrive, et on espère sincèrement que tu reviendras !

Je ne réponds pas et je détaille mes trois camarades devant moi. Je sais que si je reviens, mon amitié avec eux, ainsi qu'avec les autres, sera différente. Pas uniquement parce que cette année, c'est les habitants du district qui ont choisi les tributs du district Douze. Parce que, lorsque tu reviens des Jeux, tu n'es plus la même personne.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Voici mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je tiens à remercier les reviewers, et particulièrement LJayOdair ainsi qu'Amiral NoThomb !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le train est encore plus luxueux que l'hôtel de justice. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, et je ne suis toujours pas encore arrivée au Capitole. Tant de beauté me coupe le souffle, ma chambre – de la taille de mon salon et de ma cuisine réunis – regorge de tissu en tous genres. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de toucher du velours, de la soie ou de la laine douce, et me voilà avec une armoire remplit de toutes ces matières à disposition !

Wow, murmuré-je en détaillant les bijoux étalés devant moi.

Il est clair qu'ils viennent du district Un, je peux reconnaître le style dans la manière dont les pierres sont positionnées. A l'école, nous avons une ou deux heures par semaine pour étudier les productions des autres districts. Certains pensent que les professeurs de l'école font ça pour nous pousser à développer un talent, autre que la capacité à manier la pioche dans les mines de charbon, pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vie dans d'autre conditions. Il est inutile de préciser que cela ne se fait jamais, on ne peut pas se permettre d'essayer de développer un talent alors que nous devons chaque jour essayer de survivre.

Je saisis une chemise bleu nuit et un pantalon noir puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre. La cabine de douche possède des milliers de boutons qui servent à régler la température de l'eau, le type de savon, le type de jets... A la maison, nous avions tout juste de l'eau tiède, et très peu de pression. C'est incroyable le confort que possède le Capitole.

Je rassemble mes cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval, et je retourne dans ma chambre. Une pensée me frappe, dans l'arène, les tributs sont autorisés à porter un objet personnel. Or, moi je n'ai rien. En fouillant dans le tiroir des bijoux, je trouve une très jolie broche. Un oiseau, que je ne reconnais pas, est encerclé et a une flèche dans le bec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette broche m'attire et je m'en saisis. Je décide de ne pas la porter d'une manière trop voyante, et je la glisse dans un pli.

Nala frappe à ma porte et m'annonce que le diner va avoir lieu. Je sors de ma chambre et je me dirige vers le wagon-salon qui est tout aussi somptueux que le reste du train. Ethan et notre hôtesse sont déjà attablés, et je m'assois aux côtés de notre mentor.

Le repas se déroule dans un drôle d'ambiance, comme si nous essayons d'une quelconque manière d'ignorer la réelle raison de notre présence ici.

Oh ! Tu sais Ethan, le Capitole n'a rien à voir avec... ceci ! Vous allez vous y plaire, vous pouvez me croire, s'exclame Nala.

Je n'en doute pas Nala, et toi, quand penses-tu Azenor ?

C'est... beau, je bafouille.

Les plats qu'on nous apportes sont aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Tout me donne envie, mais je me retiens. Il ne faudrait pas tous vomir après.

Nala nous guide ensuite devant la télé pour voir la retransmission de toutes les Moissons. Comme d'habitude, les tributs des districts Un, Deux et Quatre sont des volontaires. Il est rare que ces districts-ci n'aient pas de volontaire.

Le tribut du district Un, Matt, est une vraie montagne de muscle. Il a un regard féroce collé sur son visage, c'est à se demander s'il n'a pas été élever dans la mentalité de tuer. Quoi que, si cela est le cas, nous ne serions pas surpris.

La fille du Deux, Natasha, est particulièrement jolie, mais ne possède pas beaucoup de muscle. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier au physique des tributs, particulièrement les carrières, car ils cachent souvent leur jeu.

Les tributs des autres districts ne se démarquent pas, à part peut-être ceux du Quatre mais là encore, ce sont des carrières. Au fil de la rediffusion des Moissons, une question me vient à l'esprit. Qui vais-je tuer, et qui va me tuer ? Probablement que je survivrai pas au bain de sang.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil puis je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je sens Ethan qui me suit et je fais du mieux que je peux pour l'ignorer. Naturellement, depuis ce matin, rien ne va comme prévu et il s'adosse contre ma porte.

Alors, me demande-t-il, demain nous allons devoir choisir si nous voulons être conseillés ensemble ou non, d'après Nala. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Honnêtement ? Quelle est la différence ? Je n'ai rien à cacher. Mais je préfère jouer le jeu de la fille sûre d'elle, et qui n'a pas peur de son avenir. Tout le contraire de ma situation actuelle.

Je veux être conseillé séparément. Maintenant, pourrais-tu te pousser du chemin ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es devant ma porte.

Il affiche une expression furieuse, et s'en va. Je soupire et je secoue la tête. Oh et puis zut ! Aurait-il voulu que l'on se tienne la main comme des meilleurs amis dans l'arène et qu'on fasse le pacte de ne pas se tuer alors qu'on sait pertinemment que l'un devra peut-être tuer l'autre ?

Je file dans mon lit dans un soyeux pyjama. Je n'en ai jamais vue des comme ça, et c'est presque si je ne me sens pas coupable d'en utiliser un. Mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir alors qu'on va m'utiliser moi comme distraction ?

Les coups de notre hôtesse – qui tambourine comme une dingue – sur la porte me font ouvrir les yeux et me lever. Je me reprends une douche, sans utiliser tous les savons cette fois, et je m'habille. Dans le wagon-salon se trouve uniquement Nala devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche, et je me jette dessus pour relever la tête quand j'ai fini. J'étais tellement absorbé par mon repas que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'Ethan était arrivé.

Donc, comme je l'ai dit hier à Ethan, nous allons décider dès maintenant comment vous conseiller. Ensemble ou séparément ?

Ensemble.

Séparément.

Je jette un regard furieux vers Ethan. Je lui ai pourtant bien dit que je voulais être conseillé séparément. A quoi joue-t-il ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Nala tranche et pour une fois, le sort est en ma faveur.

Au vu de votre désaccord, je décide de vous conseiller séparément. Et ce n'est pas négociable, ajoute-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Ethan qui était prêt à protester.

Je lui envoie un sourire victorieux en ignorant son regard noir. Il se lève furieux et s'en va. Ce n'est que partie remise, je trouverais un moyen de savoir pourquoi a-t-il voulu être conseillé devant. Pour m'intimider peut-être ? Ou par arrogance, pour prouver que le choix d'une gamine de quinze ans l'importe peu. De toute évidence, il se trompe.

Quelques minutes passent, puis le Capitole se dessine devant mes yeux ébahis. Entre voir la capitale de Panem à la télé, et la voir en vraie, il y a une sacrée différence ! La ville est majestueuse, ses bâtiments sont tous en parfait état, sans aucune fissure.

Quand le train entre en gare, je me rend compte que ses habitants sont encore plus étranges qu'on peut le croire. On a l'impression qu'ils vont à une fête costumé, ou à un carnaval. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils nous acclament quand ils nous voient. Comme s'ils étaient heureux de nous voir. Ce qui doit être vrai, dans un sens, car nous sommes ici pour leur divertissement. Je voudrais être furieuse contre eux, mais je n'ai pas la force de leur lancer un regard noir quand je suis tétanisé par le stress, et le trac. Je vais devoir défiler devant eux. Comment pourrai-je me démarquer en étant originale, ou extraordinaire au milieu de ces gens-là ?

Nala nous conduit au centre de Transformation, et pour cela, nous montons dans une voiture. Nous sommes déjà monté dans une voiture pour aller à la gare, mais elle n'a rien à voir avec celle-ci. Cette voiture est blindée, si je ne me trompe pas, et ça me fais froid dans le dos. Risquons-nous un grave danger ? En dehors de celui des Hunger Games naturellement ?

Mon équipe de préparation est assez étrange elle aussi. Je n'ai pas retenu leur prénom, car, il faut l'avouer, je ne m'en soucie pas réellement. Ils me préparent, ce qui implique une épilation, un gommage de la peau, le vernissage de mes ongles et une nouvelle coupe pour mes cheveux. Je n'ai jamais pu m'offrir un seul de ces soins, à part la coupe de cheveux faite par ma mère.

Après des heures de préparation, mon styliste arrive enfin. Je retiens une exclamation de surprise devant lui. Il a la peau blanche avec des taches noires, et des oreilles ainsi qu'une queue de chien. On dirait un vrai dalmatien. Il s'approche de moi et me gratifie d'un gros baiser baveux sur la joue droite.

Je me présente, je suis Dal ! Et tu dois être cette chère Alyzée !

Azenor, répondis-je en soupirant.

Oui, c'est ce que je disais. Je vois que mes collègues ont bien fait leur travail. Bon, maintenant, il est temps de te rendre époustouflante pour la Parade ! Mais pour conserver l'effet de surprise, tu ne te verras pas avant que j'ai fini.

Il semble emballé par son idée, et à ce même moment mon ventre me rappelle que j'éprouve toujours la faim.

Ah oui, tu dois avoir faim. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'un grand repas, alors tu mangeras un petit morceau, rajoute-t-il.

Le petit morceau se constitue d'une grande salade, avec un steak accompagné de légumes. Je passe le reste du temps sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il me fait.

Enfin, je peux me découvrir. Et je déteste ce que je vois, car ça ne rapportera aucun sponsor. Je suis peinte en noir, de la tête au pieds. De véritables morceaux de charbons sont collés sur la peau et pendent misérablement de mes cheveux.

Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? S'exclame-t-il.

Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même conception du mot magnifique. Je ne réponds pas, et il prend mon silence pour de l'admiration devant son travail alors qu'il s'agit de tout le contraire.

Bon, il est temps de descendre !

Je redoute le moment où je verrais les autres tributs, car je sais que je suis la plus horrible. Mais je me réconforte quand je vois Ethan dans le même état que moi. Les autres tributs, surtout ceux des districts Un et Quatre, sont magnifiques. La fille du Un a été peinte avec de la bombe argenté, et des arabesques ont été dessiné sur son corps. Elle est enroulée dans un grand tissu fin, mais épais aux endroits de son intimité. La fille du Quatre en revanche, est vêtu d'une longue robe bustier couleur vers d'eau, mais ce qui rend sa tenu remarquable, c'est les coquillages posés sur sa peau au niveau de ses épaules, et qui descendent sur ses bras. Ils fusionnent avec sa robe, ce qui donne l'impression que la robe est faite de deux matériaux.

Je monte sur mon char en évitant le regard des autres. Je sens Ethan qui monte à côté de moi, mais je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de lui demander pourquoi il a voulu être conseillé avec moi alors que je lui avais dit non.

L'hymne débute et les portes du centre de Transformation s'ouvrent sur le char du district Un. Ils sont acclamés par la foule, on peut l'entendre de là. Le temps passe, et bientôt, c'est notre char qui s'avance. Le public ne nous accorde pas un regard, les yeux braqué sur les tributs les plus époustouflants. Une colère noire coule dans mes veines. C'est injuste ! Cette absence d'attention me vaudra une absence de sponsor et cela signifie une mort assuré dans l'arène ! Même si je sais que mes chances de survivre sont très minces, nous pourrions tous être égaux et avoir le même nombre de sponsors. Ou des sponsors tout court !

Le char traverse la ville puis arrive dans le Grand Cirque où le Président Snow fait son discours. Je ne l'écoute pas – il répète le même discours chaque année – puis nous faisons un dernier tour du Grand Cirque et nous rentrons dans le centre d'Entraînement.

Nos stylistes, ainsi que Nala nous accueillent et nous félicitent, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je suis notre mentor et nous montons dans notre étage attitré où nous résiderons jusqu'au dépars dans l'arène. Comme tous ce que j'ai pu voir du Capitole jusqu'à présent, notre étage et magnifique. Il y a même une terrasse !

Nala nous envoie prendre une douche avant le diner, et je ne rechigne pas pour y aller. A mon retour, je constate que nos stylistes sont également présents.

Assis toi Azenor ! Ce grand repas n'attend que toi ! S'exclame Nala.

Je m'assois en silence et je mange sans me joindre à la conversation. Ethan fait tout le contraire, il parle avec tout le monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois ça comme une stratégie.

Passons maintenant devant la télévision pour voir la rediffusion de la Parade !

Comme je l'avais prévu, le char du district Douze est horrible et la caméra ne s'attarde pas dessus. Je comprends pourquoi. Qui laisserait de telle horreur à l'écran ?

Dégouté, je me lève et je quitte la pièce. Cette fois encore, j'entends Ethan me suivre, et pour une fois, j'en suis ravie. Je me retourne brusquement et pointe un doigt menaçant sur lui.

Toi ! Quand je dis quelque chose, tu n'ignores pas ma remarque ! Je t'avais dit que je veux être conseillé séparément ! Rugis-je.

Je sais, j'étais là.

Il s'approche de moi, me coince entre le mur et me murmure à l'oreille :

Je voulais que tu es conscience que tes remarques, comme tu dis, n'ont pas de poids face aux miennes. Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi petite fille.

Un frisson de peur me parcourt le dos mais je fais tout pour qu'il ne le voie pas.

Ah oui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui ai gagné. Nous sommes toujours conseillés séparément !

Je le repousse violemment et je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je sais au fond de moi que je viens de me faire un ennemi.


End file.
